A Mockery of Innocence
by Alchemist Experiment
Summary: There was something about Sloth that irritated Lust, something she could never put into words. SlothxLust, spoilers for episodes 25


_Disclaimer: Characters herein do not belong to me and I am making no money off of this._

_Warning: This fic contains yuri - female/female relationships. Be warned._

**A Mockery of Innocence**

There was something about Sloth that irritated her. Something subtlety annoying that slipped under her skin like few other things. Looking at her now, Lust could feel her temper begin to rise. She was a mockery, really, as much a walking mask as Envy in some respects. From her neat business suit to her laughing eyes to her kind, shy smile. It was all wrong and it set Lust's teeth on edge.

"You really ought to learn to behave yourself better. You always leave behind _such_ a mess."

Lust returned Sloth's stare blankly, rankled by the saccharine sweet condescension in Sloth's tone. She refused to believe that Sloth held no traces of her former life, with her coddling speech and her sickeningly-sweet smile.

"And you should learn to mind your own business," Lust replied, inspecting her fingernails critically.

"Manners, manners," Sloth went on, sounding more like a school teacher than anything else. Lust stood, suddenly, and turned away. She had no time for this. Sloth held no power over her, and she would not subject herself to this.

"It's not a very good idea to turn your back on me." The words were still sweet, but Lust paused. She heard the telltale sound of something slicing through the air before she felt the slick bonds wrap around her wrists.

"Let go of me." Lust tensed her arms but the appendages held strong.

"I don't think I will. It's high time you learned your place, Lust."

"It isn't for you to put me in it," Lust snarled, her torso straining forward as she struggled in Sloth's grasp.

"And why not?" The tentacles around her wrists tightened, squeezing her flesh. Lust's shoulders burned as she rotated them, her head tilted back and the tendons in her throat tight. And she had no answer for Sloth, not any that would carry any weight. She could hear the sickening soft noise of Sloth gliding across the floor and then the other woman was directly behind her.

"You've nothing but a string of failures behind you, Lust." Sloth's voice was right in her ear, her breath hot and wet against Lust's skin. "Pathetic attempts that came to nothing, strung across the land. You're replaceable, Lust. Always remember that. I could end you, if I truly wanted to."

"You couldn't," Lust said, turning her head to meet Sloth's eyes. Their foreheads pressed together, lips inches apart. This close, Lust could see through the warmth in Sloth's large, brown eyes. They were as hard and cruel as any killer's, out of place in the woman's sweet round face. "This isn't a game you want to play with me, Sloth."

"I'll be the judge of that," Sloth said, still squeezing. "You like to play games, don't you Lust?" The pressure on her wrists lessened and Sloth's lips were against her own. The sensation of slick slipperiness on her skin was uncomfortable, more so now without pressure adding to solidity. Lust turned her head away, breaking the kiss easily.

"Not with you."

"Perhaps you simply need to learn how better to play with others, hmm?"

The tentacles around her wrists shifted, stretching and sliding, reaching without releasing. Lust twisted her shoulders, straining once again in hopes that Sloth was weaker when stretched so. But even so distracted - for once again, Sloth's lips were on Lust's skin - the bonds held fast.

One appendage tip slipped into the top of Lust's gown, slipping between her breasts while the other searched for the hem of her skirt. A small moan slipped from her lips as her skin warmed to the touch. The one beneath her skirt slithered up her leg, soft and cold and foreign. Not altogether unpleasant but not altogether welcome, either. Sloth was nibbling her ear, small teeth tugging at the sensitive flesh. The tentacle between Lust's legs was searching higher now, curling around her thigh and caressing her skin. It could have been pleasant, save for the cloying of Sloth's voice and her feigned softness.

"Stop carrying on with the nice-girl disguise and maybe I will."

The words were quiet and smug. Sloth recoiled backwards, hands were slippery liquid flesh had once been as she returned to her human-shape. Lust adjusted the top of her gown, pulling the fabric to cover her breasts once more.

"I thought you'd like your women sweet and delicate. Is this better?" Sloth stood before her now, black haired and dressed in night. Gone was her sweet face and her kind smile and her warm eyes, replaced by cold hard arrogance. Lust turned and tapped a finger to her lips, eyes running over Sloth's slim figure.

"No. It's not." Lust waved her hand and sighed. "Are you finished? I have, as you so kindly pointed out, messes to clean. Some of us don't leave unfinished business."

"You're no better than any of us!" Sloth spat, made ugly by her anger. Lust knew what buttons to push. Sloth was, for all of her pretenses and affectations, a simple creature. And, Lust reflected, a lonely creature. But weren't they all?

"Perhaps not," Lust finally agreed with a shrug. "But neither am I any worse."


End file.
